


Gallery Openings Are an Adventure

by sonofdvrin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofdvrin/pseuds/sonofdvrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo always has a mysterious guest come to his gallery openings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallery Openings Are an Adventure

It was finally the day that Bilbo would be opening his new exhibit. Bilbo had worked tirelessly on this exhibit for weeks, and it was mainly because he was slightly dissatisfied with the work he had done. Well, maybe dissatisfied wasn’t the correct word. He was very proud of the work he had done, he just didn’t want to display the subject of most of his works.

There was one man who always came to see Bilbo’s works, whether it was just a single piece featured in a collection, or on a rare occasion, a whole gallery of Bilbo’s life works. The only things Bilbo knew about this man was that his name was Thorin and he was single…and possibly one of the most gorgeous people Bilbo had ever seen. 

Thorin had become the recent muse of Bilbo’s works and Bilbo refused to let it be known. The last thing Bilbo needed was a stranger getting the wrong idea. Bilbo had always been secretive, which is why he recently moved to get away from his overly nosy family. And having any type of embarrassment would be terrible for Bilbo’s well-being. 

Finally, after pacing for too long, Bilbo had the gallery open. Thorin was the first one in and offered Bilbo a gentle smile. Bilbo blushed slightly and smiled back with an awkward wave. As always, Thorin wore an impeccable looking suit which must have cost a fortune. In all honesty it could have paid for Bilbo’s apartment for several years, at the very least. 

As the night wore on, Bilbo talked with those who came, but never got the chance to talk to Thorin. It was disappointing, since this always seemed to happen when they were in the same space. Finally, the night ended, and everyone trickled out, leaving just Bilbo and Thorin left in the gallery. Bilbo just stood there, looking confused at Thorin.

“Um, can I help you?“ Bilbo asked quickly. 

Thorin waltzed up to him and kissed Bilbo on the lips. Bilbo froze as Thorin pulled back. Smiling, Thorin, ran his hand across Bilbo’s face.

“Call me sometime, okay?” Thorin said, slipping a piece of paper into Bilbo’s hand.

All Bilbo could do was nod.

~ ~

It was a couple days later when Bilbo made a quick run to the grocery store to pick up a few essentials. Bilbo had not yet contact Thorin yet, unsure of what exactly to do or say. To be honest, Bilbo still wasn’t sure what to make of the kiss. It was pleasant, but rather unexpected if anything. 

While checking his things out at self-checkout, Bilbo looked briefly over at the gossip magazine section. Bilbo always found the titles overrated, but interesting nonetheless. However, something got his attention very quickly. He noticed a blurry photo of him and Thorin kissing at his gallery opening, along with the title ‘King Thorin finally finding love?’ and a subtitle of ‘Is he gay?’

The color drained out of Bilbo’s face as he rushed to finish getting the rest of his groceries. Running to his car, Bilbo throws his groceries in, and sits down staring at Thorin’s phone number. This was going to be an interesting talk.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for swagginbaggins on Tumblr


End file.
